1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to yarn forming methods and apparatus and in particular to a new and useful method of manufacturing a spun yarn from one or several filaments which are fed in from one or several spinnerets or thread bobbins, as well as to a device for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The starting materials for the method are, in particular, continuous man-made fibers which, for example, are extruded in viscous form from spinning nozzles in a wet or dry spinning process, and subsequently consolidated.
Up to the present time, these man-made filaments have been further processed to spun yarns in a manner such that they were cut to desired lengths, then compressed, and delivered in the form of bales to spinning mills.
In the spinning mill, the processing of these synthetic filaments is identical with that of natural fibers. Substantially, the following operations are involved: loosening-up the compressed fiber material in bale openers, unravelling the fiber flocks with the aid of flat or roller cards, combing the card sliver on the combing machine, forming the roving, for example, on a flyer spinning frame, and, finally, fine-spinning the roving, for example, on a ring spinning frame where the finished yarn is wound on a bobbin. These operations require an ample machine outfit.